Fullpersocom Cardcaptor
by Skyklutz the Storyteller
Summary: CCS, FMA, Chobits xover. Sakura asks Ed for help after a tragic acident, to bring back Syaoran. Ed refuses to revive the dead, but agrees to a soul attatchment. What better thing to attatch a soul to than a persocom?
1. A Dead Rain

Syaoran: I can't believe what you did, Skyklutz.

Skyklutz: What? I haven't done anything to you! You're a lifeless body through the whole chapter!

Syaoran: But I know you! I'm still washing sand from my hair from _The Little Human_! Whenever you get a "brilliant idea", it leads me to Blush City! I can't walk away from one of your fics without being humilliated!

Skyklutz: Aw, you poor thing. I'm sorry, Syaoran-sama. Have a cookie...

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura, Chobits, and Fullmetal Alchemist and its characters are owned by CLAMP and Hiromu Arakawa. Skyklutz the Storyteller does not own any characters, plots, or objects related to Cardcaptor Sakura, Chobits, or Fullmetal Alchemist. This fanfiction cannot be used as a floatation device. Do not take this fanfiction if you are pregnant, nursing, have whooping cough, were born on a day ending in "y", were born in the first twelve months of the year, or really at all because you'll get a nasty paper-cut on your tongue. Ask your doctor if this fanfiction is right for you. Consumption of alchohol or pocky is not recomended while reading this fanfiction. If experiencing a kawaii overdose, contact your physician and suspend reading immediately. Skyklutz the Storyteller is responisble in no way if this fanfiction drives you to insanity, death, or whooping cough. Keep out of reach of small children. In other words, DON'T SUE HER! IT'S JUST A FIC!

* * *

Dawn. It was the rainiest, gloomiest dawn the young boy, nearly a man, had seen in a long time. He turned over and pulled the covers over his blond head. This was no weather to be concious for. He looked across the room to the sleeping girl on the floor. Poor kid. She had a rough night. 

_Edward opened the door to the most pitiful sight he had seen in years. The girl was soaked and dirty in the heavy downpour and though he couldn't tell tears from rain, he knew she had been crying. Of course she had a good reason. After all, she seemed pretty attatched the the equally muddy boy, dead in her arms. Caked with blood and dirt, the auburn haired girl looked like she'd traveled a long way._

_"You must tell me!" she cried desperately, "Are you Edward Elric-san? The one they call the Fullmetal Alchemist?"_

_"Y-yes." stammered Ed. "What's this--?" he inwardly cringed at the expressionless face on the boy. The expression he had seen over a dozen times. The expression of souless death. _

_"You have to bring him back! I'll pay any price, do any deed. Just bring him back!"_

_Ed physically cringed this time. He pushed the memories of the deformed creature he and his brother had hopes on calling _Mother_ from his mind and shook his head, "I can't do that." he stated, "I won't perform human alchemy. That stuff's meant to be left alone, just like the dead." He squatted a little as she sat there on his stoop and looked into her bright green eyes. "I'm sorry, but he's gone. He'll never breathe again."_

_"No!" the girl cried, holding the dead boy closer, "Please! There has to be something you can do! He is my happiness! The reason I keep on breathing! I owe my life to him more than once..." she lowered her voice to a solemn wisper, "It's the least I can do for him."_

_Ed melted inside and sighed, "Stay the night," he said, "I'll see what I can do in the morning."_

_"Really? You're wonderful, Elric-san!" she yelled happily._

_"I didn't say I'd bring him back, I'll make no promises there. There is a reason human alchemy is forbidden; you can't play with death like that." _

"Sleep well?" Ed asked, shaking the young teenager awake. She blinked a few times and sat up. She looked much healthier this morning. Ed had insisted that night that she took a warm bath and ate some food, saying that everything would be worked out in the morning.

She looked to the peaceful boy's body, laid out on the floor.

"Sakura was your name?" Ed asked, she nodded so he continued, "Well, Sakura, I absolutely refuse to attempt to bring back your friend here. However, I think his body may be enough to exchange for his soul."

"Soul? What would I do with just his soul?" Sakura asked, glancing to her fallen beloved. Ed smiled.

"You're not going to do anything. _I _am going to attatch it to an inatimate object using alchemy. You'll be able to talk to him, laugh with him, share your life with him. The only thing is, just because his soul is there, doesn't mean he's a living thing. He won't eat, he won't breathe, he won't have a heart beating under him, and he will be cold as ice."

Sakura thought for a few moments, clearly in deep thought, "I don't care what it takes. Just as long as he's there."

Ed cracked his knuckles and stood up, holding his hand out to help Sakura, "All right then. There is someone who specializes in creating walking talking computers. They're the closest thing to an actual human being that technology will ever get. I'm sure he can fix you up with something."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Minoru Kokubunji and he lives in Tokyo, Japan."

"Tokyo! That's not far from where I live!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Then to Tokyo, we shall go!"

* * *

"Who is it? Do you have an appointment with Minoru-sama?" crackled an intercom system on the gate to a rather large estate. Ed pushed the button and spoke into the speaker. 

"My name is Edward Elric, an alchemist. With me is Sakura Kinomoto, a..." he turned to Sakura, "What do the call you again?"

Sakura walked up to the intercom, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I am the Mistress of a sacred deck of cards."

Ed nudged her out of the way, "We may have some business for Kokubunji."

Sakura pushed her way back over, "We _do_ have some business for Kokubunji-san."

There was a pause.

"Please proceed." said the female voice as the gates swung open. Sakura and Ed exchanged shrugs before walking to the mansion door. They were greeted by a young maid with long dark periwinkle hair.

"Please sit," she stated in a monotone voice, gesturing to the couches in the middle of the room, "Minoru-sama will be with you shortly."

"It's all right, Yuzuki. I'm here." said a young male voice. Sakura was stunned, this boy was hardly a year older than herself. She and Ed bowed politely before sitting down on the couches.

* * *

"Let's see if I have this right," began Minoru, steepling his fingers, "You wish me to build a persocom so that you," he pointed to Ed, "Can use alchemy to attatch her, " he pointed to Sakura, "Boyfriend's soul to it?" 

"Yeah," replied Ed, "And I'd like to do it as soon as possible. I don't know how much longer I can capture his soul."

Minoru nodded, "Right, I'll get on that now, then."

Sakura's face lit up. She was going to get him back!

"Sakura, do you realize that this may not work? Something like this has never been done before. Even I can't predict how his soul will react with basic persocom thought process. He may seem a bit..." his face twisted into a slightly amused smile Sakura had seen before in Eriol, "...different."

"Like I said before, Kokubunji-kun, I don't care about circumstances. I just want Syaoran-kun back."

Minoru's smile widened, "Well Elric. I'll be needing your assistance. Would you come with me, we've got some work to do!"

* * *

_"Sakura, this is hardly the time for this!" droned the teen hopelessly as he stormed out of the house and into the street. Every couple has its arguments. Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li were getting one of theirs out of the way now. _

_"Why can't you just treat Kero-chan with respect?" Sakura cried out the door._

_"And not a lick a miss I reckon! He had it coming to him!" Syaoran yelled back._

_"How can you be so insensitive? Hurting Kero-chan is like hurting me! He's my friend, Li!"_

_Syaoran was exasperated, his brown eyes flaring in anger, "Friend? So what does that make me? What about my feelings, Kinomoto?"_

_"It's always your feelings!"_

_"Since when? What have I given to you? What have I sacrificed for you? Does that mean absolutely nothing?"_

_"Well if that's all you can think about, then maybe we're thro-- Syaoran! Look out!"_

_Syaoran turned just in time to see a bright teal mass of car come hurtling toward him. He didn't even hear the driver laying on the horn. Something was wrong with their car, they couldn't stop! He didn't even have a chance to run or jump out of the way. The last thing he remembered was Sakura's scream and the feeling of all his bones being crushed at once. Sakura's arms, blood on the pavement, the frantic driver in tears, and then, nothing._

_"PLEASE! Someone help me!" Sakura screamed into the afternoon. She had just felt Syaoran's heart beat its last beat, his shaking stopped, his breathing ceased, his pain, all feelings, were gone from him forever._


	2. Awakening and Ed's Monologue

Yay! Another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I didn't think anyone would read this! Just a note, since I only catch the dub on Cartoon Network every night, I have no idea what (if any) honorifics Ed/Al use because, of course, that gets snuffed during dubbing. So if anyone has watched the Japanese, lemme know if they do or don't! I know Minoru and Syaoran don't so I was just wondering!

* * *

"My! It looks just like him!" cried Sakura with glee. Minoru truly was an artist, technology was his medium. She walked over and ran her finger through the persocom's hair. It felt real, like it had come strait from his head. Each eyelash was delicately placed, hair by hair and the synthetic skin had individual pores. She ran her hand along the cold metal dog-like ears, used as a database and shuddered. That would be her constant reminder of why she was here. 

"Persocoms are remarkable. They resemble humans, they think, they reason, they even produce artificial body heat. Their chests move up and down to mimic breathing and they learn. The only thing we haven't acomplished is the reproduction of a convincing human heartbeat." Minoru stated, awestruck even at his own work. If only this was possible when Kaede died. That's why he put the effort he did into recreating Sakura's love. This time, it would be his real memories and soul, instead of just data.

"Shall we turn him on?" he asked. Heart thudding in her chest, Sakura nodded.

Darkness. Voices. New voices. Must be master. Must introduce.

The persocom's eyes thrust themselves open, reading its surroundings.

**Time**: 5:36:34pm, Sunday. **Temperature**: 24 degrees celsius, 75 degrees fahrenheit indoors. **Master's name**: unknown. **Requests**: none. **Appointments**: none. **Internet search results**: none. **Emails**: none. **Phone messages**: none.

The persocom sat upright.

"Good afternoon," it stated politely, "What is your name?"

Sakura was slightly taken aback, but stepped forward, "Sakura Kinomoto."

**Master's name**: Sakura Kinomoto

Sakura

_"Sakura, are you hurt?", "Sakura, behind you!", "Ano... Sakura, I-I'd love to go with you to the movies...", "Hang in there, Sakura!", "Sakura!"_

"Sakura."

"Sy-Syaoran-kun? Is that you?" the tears she tried to hide came pouring down now. The love she thought she lost was right there. The persocom blinked as Syaoran's soul mingled with the data. Finally, he nodded.

"What happened to me?" he ran his fingers through his hair until they fell on something smooth. It wasn't like before. He couldn't feel the smoothness; something in his head was telling him that it was smooth. Sakura sat down beside him and looked him in the eye.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she took his hand. Hers was slightly rougher than he remembered. She was warn, 37 degrees celsius, 98.6 degrees fahrenheit to be exact. Normal. Syaoran rubbed his forehead. What was all this data? What was it doing inside him?

"Syaoran-kun? Do you remember anything?" Sakura asked again. Syaoran thought about the past.

"Nothing specific. Feelings, images, sounds. None of it makes sense." he replied, tapping the metal ear on the side of his head, "I remember screaming, screeching, crying. I remember pain, white hot... pain. Then it all went away. I felt warm and comfortable. Then I woke up here."

"Do you know what happened to you? When all the pain went away?" Sakura asked, sobbing into her sleeve.

He stared aimlessly for a little as realization set in. "I died." He said in disbelief.

"Uh, maybe I should leave you alone..." began Ed, shuffling his foot across the floor. Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go!" she looked back to Syaoran, "This is Edward Elric-kun. He's the one that caught your soul," she gestured to Minoru who bowed politely as she introduced him, "And this is Minoru Kokubunji-kun. He built your new body."

"...Built? Wh-what do you mean by that?" Syaoran stammered. If he had a heart, it would've been beating quickly. His hand traveled back to his ears.

"Your current body is one hundred percent mechanical. Your insides, your skin, your hair, your eyes, they're all synthetic. You will soon notice that you will be overwhelmed with _thoughts_, so to speak, that don't come to humans easily. Especially once we connect you to the internet."

"Wha...?" This was too much for Syaoran to swallow.

"Now, we should go over some maintenancial procedures," continued Minoru as he popped open the small door on the bottom of Syaoran's ear, "First off, you must remember that you're not human anymore. You _are _dead. Your history, your life, your hard work is gone. It will never come back no matter how hard you pretend it to be there. You are starting on a blank slate with only your memories to guide you.

"Now, let's try a few things out, shall we?"

* * *

Syaoran tugged at the cable line as it unraveled from inside his head. An interesting experience to say the least. 

"That came from inside me?" he asked as Minoru pluged him in. In an instant, dozens of images, sounds, and information flooded his mind.

"Syaoran, look up _Basic Persocom Maitenance_ for me, please." requested Minoru. Syaoran suddenly went blind as his eyes blocked out the scene around him. Thousands of images passed his gaze, data slipping in and out of his mind at lightning speeds. Words, languages, things he didn't understand, yet his persocom half could comprehend perfectly. So many voices, so many messages, so many feelings of humans shairing their knowledge all over the world and they were all flashing past Syaoran's eyes at once. He was frightened. He wanted to scream, he did scream. A sharp metalic sound, like an electronic charging up mingled with his own human scream. Another part of his sensors alerted him that someone had rested their hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. It only made it worse. He felt like he could explode with everything at once, when it stopped. A soft green number flashed in front of his eyes.

"Six thousand four hundred twenty nine matches found for _Basic Persocom Maitenance_," Syaoran stated. A list of possible website choices appeared.

"Thank you," said Minoru, "End the search."

Syaoran's vision returned as the screen went blank, leaving him blinking.

"Syaoran-kun... Are you all right?" Sakura asked, resting her hand on his knee.

"Please don't touch me," he replied, pushing her hand away, "I don't ever want to do that again. I can't do that again!"

"That's only one of the numerous functions a persocom can do. Your old life is over, you died." Minoru bluntly remindeded them, "There is nothing human about you anymore."

Ed stood up quickly, "That's not true!" he yelled angrilly.

"Elric-kun..." breathed Sakura.

"I've seen people like him! I've seen their pain and their suffering and their need to be like us! We'll never understand just how much they hurt! You can't judge humanity by whatever shell carries their soul!" Ed continued, nearly to tears. He thrust his right sleeve up, the flames from the fireplace reflecting in the cold metal that made up his arm. Sakura gasped, her heart beating a little faster. "I only have a whiff of what they go through. I can't feel warmth or coldness, or even if something is soft or hard in this hand. It's frustrating at times, but I look at people like Syaoran and I know I don't have it a fourth as bad as they do. So, tell me. Does this arm," he slapped his other hand down on his left leg, "And this leg make me any less human than you?"

Minoru was silent as he gazed at Ed's mechanicle body parts.

"Answer me, damnit!"

"No," he said finally. "Forgive me. It's been a struggle before. Deciphering humans from persocoms, that is. I've delt with persocoms of all kinds, even ones that were 'almost-human' and in my mind, I had to detatch them from humanity entirely. Again, I'm sorry. You should be treated with more respect, the both of you."

Ed nodded and turned to Syaoran, "I think there's someone you'll want to meet!"


	3. And So Our Journey Begins

Finally! FF dot net was down for a couple of days, otherwise I would've posted this sooner!

Thanks so much to watercircle for the FMA info.You have no idea how it helps! Now if Cartoon Network will decide what they're doing, I may actally _see_ the amazing ending of which you speak! If I had money I would buy the DVDs in a heartbeat! I was drooling over them in Best Buy the other day. (Grumble) Stupid empty pockets... Oh, and don't worry. This is DEFFINETLY NOT an Ed-Roy fic... I agree, there is _way_ too much of that out there!

Before I get into a rant, I'll just start the bleeding chapter...

* * *

"Even though you're human on the inside, you've got a persocom's body," stated Ed as he, Sakura, and Syaoran got ready to go out the next morning. The three of them had spent the night at Minoru's and were heading out to pick up some supplies for their journey back, "And I don't think the public is too keen on the idea of an autonomous persocom." 

Syaoran pulled at his ears as he looked in the mirror by the door, "Are you sure it's okay that I go out like this?"

"Of course," said Minoru as he entered the room, "Persocoms are a common sight here. They're usually seen with their masters or running errands. Some even have jobs."

"It's all right, Syaoran-kun!" piped Sakura. She took his hand, he could almost feel her warmth which made him long for it more. "I'll be right here with you!"

* * *

"Where are we headed?" asked Syaoran as they set out down the street, resting his arms above his head. 

"We're going to Resembool, where I grew up. There's a few things I want to check in on." Ed replied.

_Ka-clunk ka-clunk ka-clunk._

"So, Syaoran-kun, what foods do you want?" asked Sakura, she instantly covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!"

"It's all right!" said Syaoran smiling bravely as he lowered his arms to rest one on Sakura's shoulder, "I forgot too."

_Ka-clunk ka-clunk ka-clunk._

"What about you, then?" he asked, "You like omlets, don't you?"

Sakura nodded, "Though I think they'll be hard to make on the road... I'm fine with anything really!"

_Ka-clunk ka-clunk ka-clunk._

"Do you hear that?" Ed stopped to listen. He knew that sound.

"Now that you mention it..." Sakura stopped too, listening as the noise got louder and louder.

"It's coming from behind us." stated Syaoran, turning around. Running towards them was a large metal suit of armor. Pedestrians moved to the side, laughing nervously at the sight as it passed.

"Nii-san!" it called in a young voice, waving its arm. Ed smiled.

"Al! It's about time!" he said happily. When Al caught up, he stopped, "Let me introduce, my... little... brother, Alphonse."

"Nice to meet you. You can just call me Al."he said, bowing politely. Neither Sakura nor Syaoran knew what to make of him. After all, it's not every day that a giant walking talking hunk of metal introduces themself to you. Sakura stepped up first.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" she stated a little more cheerfully than she felt as she bowed. She turned around and pushed Syaoran in front of her, "And this is Syaoran Li-kun."

"N-nice to meet you," he stammered.

"You're the one nii-san was talking about! When I was given a message to come to Tokyo to meet you, I came as fast as I could!" Al was excited. He hadn't met many people like him that didn't want to kill him at some point.

"You wanted to meet me?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, of course! We're the same!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is enough food, Elric-kun?" Sakura looked in her bag. It was hardly enough for two days. 

"Yeah!" Ed replied cheerfully, "After all, it's only you and me eating and it's just a quick plane ride to Central. From there, just a little walk to Resembool!"

"You're right! I supposed it just feels awkward not picking anything up for Syaoran-kun or Al-kun..." she hefted her bag over her shoulder.

"Sakura, let me carry that for you!" Syaoran took the bag in his hand. It weighed 3.5 kilograms, 7.3 pounds. Syaoran shook his head as if trying to clear the extra data like an Etch A Sketch.

"Are you sure? It's not heavy." she said. Syaoran nodded.

"It isn't heavy at all for me. Besides, you carried my body all over. It's the least I can do!"

"Thank you,"

"I hate to break this up," began Ed, "But, I just noticed the time. We have to be at the air station in less than ten minutes!"

* * *

"Shoes stay _on_," Sakura reminded herself as she entered the plane. Ed was already collapsed in his seat when she stored her bag in the luggage rack. 

"No, I'm not cargo!" pleaded Al.

"If you're going to board the plane, I must insist that you remove your armor," said the flight atendant. Not wanting to repeat their baggage search fiasco, Ed got up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's all right ma'am; he's with me," he said, holding out a silver pocket watch. The attendant nodded.

"Please proceed." she said, almost defeated.

Once the plane finally got in the air, Sakura had decided that a nap was in order. She laid her head against Syaoran's shoulder just as the in-flight movie was begining. It was a popular American space movie and Syaoran couldn't help but watch intently. He found himself more inthrawled as the story went on. He wasn't interested in the young hero, the dashing rogue, the brave princess, or even the wise old warior. What he was most interested in were the droids. What were they made of? When they were distraught or pleased, were they really feeling like that? Or when they stated that something was against their programming, why didn't they just ignore the program?

_"If you won't be needing me, I'll switch off,"_ said the droid. Syaoran stared as its eyes went dark and its body went limp, fingering the switch behind his ear. What was it like when it "switched off"? Was it like sleeping? Did it dream?

"Don't think about it too much," advised Ed from the seat over. He rested his arms above his head and leaned back, "In a few hours we'll arrive at Central..."

* * *

"An emergency landing! What for?" the blond outbursted as the four of them walked out into the blazing desert. 

"Who'dve thought, airplanes have trouble running on two engines." commented Syaoran amazed that his eyes adjusted to the bright sunshine.

"I think we should count our blessings, nii-san. The plane could've easily crashed." added Al.

"I guess you're right, Al," Ed replied, "Well, we've got no food, no money, and about a week's walk to Central _if _we make it through Ishbal alive. Life's great, just great!"


	4. On the Job!

Ed pulled a map from his pocket, "All right," he murmured, resting his finger on their location, "The closest town on our way is about ten miles away. If we walk fast, we should be there at least by sundown."

Syaoran frowned as Sakura shielded her eyes.

"Take this," Ed insisted, holding out his coat to Sakura, "It's not much, but it will keep the sun off your shoulders."

A wave of jealousy exploded in Syaoran's soul. He should've been the one to give up something of his, not Ed! Syaoran decided to put it behind him. After all, he didn't want to be mad at Ed and knew he wasn't trying to make a move on Sakura; just being a gentleman.

"Thank you, Elric-kun." Sakura said as she slipped the coat on. It was surprisingly light, even if it was slightly big on her.

Walking through the desert had been an informative experience. They all told the story of how each ended up in the position they were in. They enjoyed it so much that they were almost sad to see a town on the horizon.

"Do you see what I see?" asked Sakura, squinting through the evening sunset.

"I hope it's not another mirage, right nii-san?" said Al.

"Yeah," grumbled Ed, spitting another pocket of sand from his mouth, "I wasn't thinking," he subconsciously defended, "I just saw the giant dumpling and got excited!"

"Well, everyone can see the town, this time. I think we're all right in asuming it's there." Syaoran added.

"As long as there's somewhere I can take a shower. My automail's all gummed up with sand." Ed complained, limply swinging his right arm like a store manequin, "Winry's gonna kill me."

"Winry?" Sakura said inquiringly.

"Winry's our best friend back home," he explained, "She's also my mechanic. She and her grandma make automail for a living, so they watch over me a lot."

"Speaking of guardians," Syaoran began, "Where is Keroberos?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly and opened her satchel. Inside, Kero lay amongst the blankets, cloths, and towels Minoru had supplied them with, fast asleep.

"I had to use Sleep, before I left because I knew he'd cause lots of trouble," she explained, "Though I think you two have seen oddities of your own!"

* * *

"Look, this is all we have!" Ed cried, rummaging in his empty pockets as if expecting another coin to magically appear. He laid his chin defeatedly on the high counter and glared at the small coins. The innkeeper raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well there are four open positions down in the tavern. Work for me for two weeks, and that'll cover your stay and food. Plus, a little something extra in your pockets for the rest of your travels." he said. Ed's face lit up.

"Thank you very much!" he said cheerfully, sweeping the coins back into his pocket, "When do we start?"

Four aprons were tossed to them, "Now."

_--_

"The tavern closes at midnight," Al stated, staring at the wall clock as he washed out another mug.

"So, we'll be here for at least another four hours," Sakura sighed as he handed it to her to dry.

"You must be very tired," he commented as he watched her yawn. Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"I'm all right," she denied. Out in the eating area, Syaoran and Ed were trying their hand at waiting.

"Um, Syaoran?" Ed asked, peering over to look at the notepad he had orders written on.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure if the cook will be able to read that..." Ed replied, pointing to the Chinese writing on the paper, "Why don't you trade jobs with Al?"

"Good idea..."

--

"So, you're just like me?" Al asked that evening as Ed and Sakura slept off their day's efforts. The two sat out on the back veranda, illuminated by the full moon. Syaoran rested his arms above his head as he leaned against a support beam.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he replied.

"What's it like for you? Can't you feel things?"

"Not really. When I put my hand on things, something in my head tells me how it should feel, but I can't feel the sensation under my hand. It's almost like torture. I know how it should feel, yet I can't."

Al looked at him closely, "For me, I don't remember what touch feels like. I can't even remember what hot or cold feels like..." He sat up strait. If he could, Al would've been putting on a brave smile, "But I don't really miss it! When I get my body back, I'll probably hate feeling things again!" He chuckled a little, but Syaoran frowned. He knocked on the wood under him, hoping to feel the slight ignorable pain under his knuckles, but it never came. He sighed. Maybe he _would_ get used to it like Al did. Al had so much hope. He stared down the world with a bright outlook, when his own life was so dark. Syaoran looked to the full moon and smiled.

"Let's turn in for the night. I think tomorrow will be a good day."


	5. A Way Home

Gaah! Sorry for the long wait everyone! My computed totally fried itself and then I went to train to be a camp councellor at a Girl Scout camp! Plus writer's block! I'm really sorry too because this really is only a filler chapter and nothing plotwise really happens... Just to let you all know. In the FMA (Or HNR if you prefer) series this takes place circa episode 11-24. Mainly because I need Hughes. I'd love to have it take place after the series, but Al wouldn't be as a good a consolation for Syaoran as he is now. Plus, there would be a lot more Germans running around... I know I already took several liberties with the flexibillity of the gate. On with the show!

Oh by the way, my new computer needs a name! Any ideas? My first one was named Chii... she lasted me a good five years before her hard drive went blftz. I've already "bonded" with my new computer... I think it's a guy. (Anyone who finds this weird, doesn't understand the bond between a geek and her computer) I also have a laptop; his name is Chibi.

* * *

"Nii-san, look!" Al cried after a week and a half of working, bounding up to his brother with a piece of paper crunched up in his hand. He flatened the parchment onto the table Ed was wiping down.

"It's a train schedule," he replied tiredly.

"Look! There's a train leaving today." Al said, jabbing the paper with his finger.

"Trains do that..."

"Nii-san!" Al was getting slightly irritated, "This train only leaves for Central about once a month. Its monthly stop is today!"

Ed brightened, "Really? When does it leave?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! It's going to leave in twenty minutes!"

--

"Sorry, sir!" Ed cried to the innkeeper, "But you see, we've got to catch a train and--"

"The train to Central, right?" he asked, handing Ed their pay, "Don't stand there blubbering to me, you've got a train to catch! You'll be running twice as hard on those short legs," he chuckled. Ed was livid.

"Who're you callin' a grain of feed so small a chicken wouldn't eat it! I oughta--"

"We're going, nii-san!" Al said cheerfully as he hefted his vertically challenged brother over his shoulder, "Thank you very much, sir!" He bowed awkwardly.

"--your life! How would you like that?"

Al carried him-- still raving-- into the kitchens.

"Ne, you two! We have about fifteen minutes to get out of here and onto a train!" Al informed them frantically. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks of puzzlement.

"I'll go get my bag!" Sakura announced before running upstairs. Syaoran placed the dishes in his arms onto the counter.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Put me down!" Ed squirmed until his feet hit the floor.

--

"Made it," Sakura sighed as they all clambored onto the slowly moving train. The station was getting smaller and smaller as they made their way to their seats and sat down.

"Do you see that?"

"What're those things on the side of his head?"

"An alchemy attempt gone wrong?"

"Well, he _is _traveling with the Full Metal Alchemist."

"That's not Full Metal."

"Yeah it is. See that short little blond kid in the red coat, and there's that big armor guy he's always with."

"No, isn't that one of those new-fangled perso-thingies?"

"Persocoms? Here? I heard you need a lot of money to even _manage_ one!"

Syaoran sighed without breath and tried to ignore the comments as he laid his head against the window.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired," he replied with a smile.

"Tired? Do you get tired?"

"I don't know. I've only been sleeping out of habit. I don't feel drowsy, it's just sort of difficult to move right now." he explained, slowly flexing his arm. He looked over to Ed who was now fast asleep against his brother. Al's eyes had dimmed and his chin rested against his chest.

"Hey, Sakura,"

"What is it?"

"Turn me off,"

"Hoe?"

"There's a switch behind my left ear. Wake me up when we get there, please."

Sakura blinked at him for a few seconds, "O-okay..." She reached behind his ear and flicked the switch. Syaoran's world slowly went from the rich orange glow of the setting sun, to a monochrome greyscale, and finally blackness. He slowly closed his eyes as he laid against the seat cushions.

Edward opened his eyes first as his stomach rumbled uncomfortably. Careful not to disturb the sleeping others, he crept out of his seat and walked to the empty dining car. He rested his arms up on the high counter that was almost taller than he was.

"Can I help you?" the man asked. There was a certain familiarity about his tone of voice that rubbed Ed the wrong way. He brushed it off, but couldn't help but glance back at him as he sat down with a bowl of ice cream. The smirk on his face, the way he held himself... Ed quickly downed the bowl, cringing through his brain freeze, and headed for the door. When he tried to slide it open, however.

"It won't open!" he exclaimed out loud. He jiggled the door a little, but it wouldn't budge. When Ed turned around he found himself face to face with a pair of dark green eyes piercing into his own gold.

"It's you!" he cried as Envy flipped his green-black hair out of his eyes. He grinned widely.

"Well, Full Metal Pipsqueak," he began, pushing Ed down into a booth, "I hear you performed, yet another, perfect soul attatchment. Let's talk about this!"

--

To Be Continued

Preview! -Next week promo music plays in back-

-Gasp- Ed-kun's in trouble and everyone else is sleeping through the whole thing! Eh? Sakura-chan's saving the day? Why does Syaoran-kun have so much trouble moving? Where did these purple sparklies come from? Next time: Sakura and the Strong Arm Alchemist! Don't miss it!


	6. The Homunculus of Virtue

I should mention that there is a slight spoiler past-episode-26 spoiler in this chapter about homonculi that you may or may not even notice... Just warning you and enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, come now. I don't really feel like fighting." Envy drawled, dodging Ed's attack easily. 

"Then why are we locked in here?" Ed growled. He held his transmuted arm in front of his face in guard as he backed over to a booth. He didn't turn his back and he didn't sit down, his hands close together for a quick transmutation.

Envy continued, "I felt it offered a bit of privacy, don't you think?"

Ed sniffed irritatedly, "Why can't you leave Al and I alone?" He was frustrated with all of this. Envy scowled and thrust the heel of his palm under Ed's ribs. Ed gagged and fell to the floor, gasping for the air that had flown from his lungs.

"You know very well, _why_! If you only heed our requests, we'll leave you and your precious little brother alone, forever."

--

After another loud clatter, the tall muscular man in the seat in front of them stood up calmly.

"This is troublesome." was all he said before turning around. Sakura squeaked slightly as he looked right into her eyes, "Well, let's go. Young Edward Elric seems to be in trouble again."

"Hoe?"

The blond man suddenly threw off his shirt with grace and ease in the blink of an eye, his large muscles bulging. His very presence seemed to shine and sparkle.

"HOOOEEEEEE!" Sakura skittered back in her seat and fingered for Syaoran's "on" switch.

"Please do not be alarmed, miss. I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Armed alchemist, at your service." he introduced as he continued to flex.

"Y-you said Elric-kun is in trouble?" she asked. Alex nodded. Sakura got up straitened herself before advancing toward the dining car.

Meanwhile, two figures approached Syaoran and lifted him from his seat. They carried him to the very back of the train without even stirring Al from his sleep.

--

"...Under the contract, I, Sakura, command thee! _Release!_" the magical girl recited before the key in her palm turned into a long pink staff. Alex was awed.

"What impressive alchemy," he commented. Sakura shook her head.

"It's not alchemy, sir. It's magic!" And with that she retrieved a card from her pocket. "Unlock this door to let us pass, LOCK!"

Green light errupted from the card and slinked into the door like a snake. It was hardly a second before they heard a click and Lock turned back into a card. However, when they slid the door open they saw that the car was completely deserted. Wind was rushing from from the shattered window.

"Getting tired already?" Envy asked as Ed clung to the side of the train, wiping blood from his nose.

"You can only hope!" Ed spat back as he inched along the side. Envy swung his arm and hit Ed square in the chest making his grip slip.

"Wood!" from the open window, vines emerged, entwining Envy in natural restraints. Ed used that moment to pull his legs out from under him, sending Envy flying to the ground below.

--

"Wake up," said a calming female voice. Syaoran's eyes slowly opened to a lanky pale woman with a peculiar mark on her chest. He sat up and looked around. Behind her was a stout man with small beady eyes. His smile was large and in the corner of his mouth was a line of drool.

"Can I eat it?" he asked eagerly. Fear and dread circulated through Syaoran's spirit. This man couldn't be serious, but he looked like it as his drool level began to increase.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to speak?" It took Syaoran a few seconds to realize that question was not directed at him. Lust was looking in the direction of a huddled figure dressed all in black with strange red lines running down his shoulders and arms.

"That's..." began Syaoran, staring at the boy, who looked back at him with familiar brown eyes. The same eyes that, until Syaoran's death, looked back at him from the mirror every morning.

"Did it work?" came Envy's voice as he slipped in the window, brushing leaves and vines from his body. He grinned as he saw Syaoran's feared expression and looked over to the young homonculus, "Still won't do anything?"

"At least he ate," commented Lust, tossing a red stone into the air, "But he still seems unsure of himself."

Envy was losing his patience, "Look you stupid brat!" he cried, kicking the boy in the abdomen, "What's the matter with you?" He continued to hit him with every word.

"Stop it!" Syaoran didn't believe that he had just spoken that. He stood up slowly and set his glare on Envy.

"And look at you!" Envy advanced on him, "You can hardly move. You're almost paralyzed and you have no idea why! I could hit you, but I know you wouldn't feel a thing. However," Envy walked behind him and rested his finger on his lower back, "Under that fake flesh and metal is your blood seal. What's anchoring your soul to this heap of scrap. With one blow I could shatter it and kill you for good."

Suddenly, Envy was thrown against the car wall, his neck impaled on a thick spine coming from the homonculus boy's hand.

"Loyalty?" breathed Lust, practically gaping at the boy. He said nothing as he let Envy go and took Syaoran's arm, breaking through the door into a brighter car. He turned around and held his hand on the door, which began to melt to its frame.

"You saved me?"

--

"Loyalty, huh?" sighed the Colonel, lifting the homonculus's shirt to examine an unusual red mark.

"That's what I heard them call him." Syaoran explained, still nervous to even be there. Why did he look exactly like him?

"Envy, Lust, Gluttony," Ed commented, "Loyalty just doesn't seem to fit with the other homonculi."

"Maybe this one's different," Al added, "After all, he saved Li-san's life."

"Loyalty means to stay by someone's side," Sakura sifted through her small English vocabulary. Roy looked down at his paperwork.

"That reminds me," he began, "There is someone who arrived here in Central today. They said they were looking for you Kinomoto-san."

"For me?" Sakura asked puzzled. The door slowly opened to a smiling face belonging to an elaborately dressed girl.

"T-Tomoyo-chan!"


	7. Finally Home

"I missed you so much, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried as if she had been starved. "I even brought a costume with me, just in case!" She took her friend's hands and stared sincerely into her eyes. Meanwhile, Ed was talking to the Colonel.

"Please let us take him with us to Resembool!" he pleaded, refering to Loyalty who was currently stealing the cigarette from Jean Havoc's mouth, "We could learn so much about the homonculi and maybe even begin to sway them to the side of the military!"

Roy sighed, steepling his fingers, "Edward-kun, I know you mean well, but we don't know his true intentions. A homonculus is a homonculus after all."

Ed sighed as Jean fought with Loyalty before watching his beloved addiction fly through the open window.

"I know, Colonel! What if you send someone from the military to keep an eye on him?" Al proposed. Ed brightened.

"Who would go, though?" Roy asked a little louder than he was speaking before. Alex stood up imediately, his shirt, once again, going mysteriously missing.

"Allow me to escort them to Resembool! I've done it before and I am familiar with the roads!" He exclaimed, alternately flexing. Roy looked to the Elric brothers who shook their heads vigurously.

"I can't, I've got reports to file," Riza added. Maes stood up.

"I'll take them, sir! I've been meaning to get a break from all this boring paperwork! It's getting me so depressed!" he said, emphasizing his words a little too much. After a few seconds, Roy realized in horror that Maes was probably the their best bet. Even Ed cringed as similar thoughts went through his own head.

"All right..." he sighed, "You'll leave in the morning."

--

"How are you?" Sakura asked that evening in an empty dorm as everyone fluffed pillows and laid down.

"Good night everyone!" called Al. Everyone gave acknowledging noises or murmurs. Sakura looked back to Syaoran to continue their conversation.

"I can't move my legs," he tried to state as if it were nothing, but Sakura could tell he was scared to death. She rested her cheek on his chest, and sighed. He was filled with wires and sensors and gadgets, but to Sakura, he was completely empty without the comforting sound of his heart. She hated this silence more than any sound in the world.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried softly, "I bet you wished I let you die. To not have to go through this pain. "To--" she was silenced by his hand on her mouth.

"I'm happy you brought me back," he replied, "I would glady live in this body a thousand times, as long as I get to be with you."

"Syaoran-kun..."

"I don't care what I look like, or if I can feel anything, or if I have a beating heart. It means absolutely nothing as long as you're with me." He picked up her hands, "Please do me a favor, okay?"

Sakura could only nod through her tears.

"I want you to tell me how things feel. Cry when you're in pain and I'll cry with you. Laugh when something tickles and I'll laugh with you. Eat your favorite foods and tell me how good they taste! Pick a flower and tell me how beautiful it smells. Breathe the fresh air I can't. Do that for me, please?"

Sakura leaned in, her lips brushing briefly across his own. He was expecting his stomach to flutter like a trapped bird, to feel the tips of his ears burn with blush, but he was almost dissapointed to feel nothing like that, "I'll do it all and more," she whispered before really kissing him on the forehead.

He reached for the switch behind his ear, "Goodnight, Sakura." he flicked it down as his eyes slowly closed.

--

It wasn't a long walk at all to Resembool and the weather was pleasant and crisp. The trees along the hlls were begining to shed their summer green color to trade it in for golds, reds, and oranges.

"Beautiful," breathed Maes as the remote town filled his gaze.

"Resembool in fall is always my favorite place," said Al nostalgically. He looked down to the region of his stomach, "Are you all right in there?" He asked Syaoran who was sitting inside his armor. He had lost all movent below his neck and was having trouble even sitting upright.

"Yeah," Syaoran's voice echoed back. Tiredness was the best way to describe this feeling, or lack thereof. He felt sluggish, but not lethargic. He didn't feel drowsy or disoriented, in fact his mind was very alert. It just seemed to take more energy to move at all. He was used to a body with reflexes and instincts. This one needed constant mental baby-sitting.

It wasn't long before the, now large, band of travelers could see a small yellow house. Out in the front yard was a large wooden sign reading "AUTO MAIL"

"Is that Rockbell-san's house?" Sakura asked as they got closer and closer. Ed nodded.

"Yep," he said happily, resting his arms above his head. Just as he spoke, a black and white dog came barreling up to them. A grin spread across Ed's face as he knelt down to greet the pooch.

"Den!" he cried happily as the dog coated his face in slime, ignoring the pain of being trampled to the dirt by an automail paw.

"Den! Stop eating Ed!" cried a young female voice from a blond girl who was running up to them.

"I'm so glad you all came to visit! It's a nice surprise to see you too, Hughes-san!" Winry exclaimed happily after she sent Den back to the house, "But I don't believe I've met you!"

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura introduced, bowing, "Elric-kun talks about you all the time."

Ed's cheeks pinked slightly, "Only about how you're my mechanic and friend and stuff!" he defended, waving his arms. Winry continued to look at the group of newcomers after Sakura and Tomoyo had introduced themselves and frowned when she came to Loyalty.

"Ed, that's..." she began, looking at the marking on his abdomen.

"It's all right, Winry-chan," Maes assured her, "This one isn't like the ones you hear Edward-kun and Alphonse-kun talk about."

"Still..." she trailed off as she watched Al take of the chestplate of his armor.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried as she rushed over. Syaoran was completely lifeless as he laid against the inside of Al. His eyes were slowly opening and closing. Winry was practically in tears of joy as she rushed over.

"Ohmygoodnessisthatthelatestoflatesttechnologytheysmoothlydesignedfordecadestolookandactandfeeljustlikehumanswiththemostadvancedartificialintelligenceprogramintheworld! You bought a _persocom, _Ed!" Winry cried in one breath, practically squeezing Syaoran.

"Let me go!" his pitiful cry was muffled under Winry's chest. Stars were practically errupting in her eyes, her face was red with happiness.

"CAN I TAKE IT APART!"


	8. In Pain

Whaa! I've been on such a roll with this fic, lately! I can't believe what a big hit Loyalty is! For anyone who's interested, there are a few pictures of him on my DeviantArt account (linked from my profile page). This chapters is a bit small, but there's some big continuations of the plot, so I hope that can compensate for its size!

* * *

"So you're like Al, huh?" Winry asked as she pulled a long cord from Syaoran's ear, "Well, if you had to be stuck in a body, this is the one! I hope I didn't scare you by wanting to take you apart, but you're just so... _cool_!" She plugged him into a nearby outlet, making him feel instantly better. He flexed his legs as his body drew from the energy supply. The uncomfortable sluggish feeling slowly faded more and more, making Syaoran relax for the first time in a while. He felt welcome and at home at the Rockbell's as if he were visiting a dear relative.Winry leaned in, "But..." she eyed his body as if picking out the meatiest part of a cooked chicken, "Can I just take apart your arm or something? Please?"

"Eh?" That was one of the strangest requests Syaoran had ever heard in his life.

"Ano ne, Winry," Ed began indignantly as Pinako removed the final bolts holding his automail arm to his body, "He just _died_ for goodness sake! He doesn't need the--"

"No, it's all right," Syaoran broke in, "Rockbell has been looking forward to seeing a persocom... like me." The last part of his statement stung more than he was expecting it to.

"Really?" Winry's eyes were sparkling so much, Syaoran was certain they would combust. She held his cheeks and kissed his forehead greatfully, "You're the best!" She sat Syaoran down into a chair and opened the database on his ear, pushing numerous small buttons as if she had done it a hundred times before.

"Which arm do you use to write with?" she inquired.

"M-my right arm... ano..."

"Thank you!" and with one final button, Syaoran's left arm went limp and lifeless. She extracted numerous tools from various places on her person and got to work, scoring the delicate immitation flesh. With a steady hand she loosened the skin and slowly pulled it off like a rubber glove. Syaoran cried out at the sight of his skinless arm as Winry peeled off the layer of cushy gelatin used to give his body a soft human feeling.

"Wow," Winry breathed at the labyrinth of wires and fans and frames, "This is so complex..."

"He certainly is peculiar," Tomoyo commented as she and Sakura studdied Loyalty. He was currently having an unannounced staring contest with Den, who cheated by licking the homunculus's face. Loyalty sat dumbfounded for a few seconds, then promptly decided to lick Den back, only to sputter out a mouth full of fur. The two girls giggled.

"Sorry, Loyalty-kun," Sakura answered his indignant face.

"It's like he's just learning how the world works," Tomoyo said once Loyalty was distracted by the shininess of Al again. Sakura nodded.

"And he hasn't said anything at all." she added. Tomoyo looked pensive for a few seconds.

"Perhaps he can't, because Li-kun can." she announced finally. She looked over to the uncomfortable Syaoran, "After all, he has everything Li-kun lost, except for two things; a voice and a soul."

"But why would someone make a homunculus to look exactly like Li-san?" Al asked, trying to ignore that Loyalty was halfway headfirst inside his armor, his poor head laying sideways on the floor next to him.

"Why don't you five get some sleep," Pinako advised, "We'll be at these two long into the night."

"Sleep... Agh!" Sakura cried, ignoring Ed's protesting moan, "I completely forgot about Kero-chan!"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo consoled, "After all, he's been asleep for over thirty years at a time."

"I guess you're right," Sakura murmured, "Just remind me to wake him in the morning..."

"You can sleep in my bed tonight, Hughes-san," Winry offered, "And Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan can sleep in the guest room, where Ed an Al usually stay."

"But, Al-kun..." began Sakura.

"It's all right!" he assured her, "I can sleep anywhere! I really don't have a problem. I'll sleep outside and watch the stars."

"Good," added Pinako, "Have that homunculus boy sleep out there too. I don't quite trust him to sleep in the house just yet."

"Yes, obaa-chan," Al nodded, removing Loyalty from inside him and escorting him outside, "Good night everyone."

--

Al looked up at the night sky as he laid out a blanket to lay ontop of. The sky was clear and he could tell by the atmosphere that the air was crisp too. His spirit sighed contently on such a beautiful night. He had even forgotten about Loyalty until he found him pushing against his body.

"What is it?" Al asked. Loyalty ran his hands up and down his bare shoulders to signify that he was cold, "Ah, sorry. I guess you need this more than I do." He stated, pulling up the blanket under him and handing it to Loyalty. Content with his new aquisition, he skittered off to a nearby tree and made a bed in its thicker branches.

Inside, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Maes had long fallen asleep as Winry was still working hard.

"You know what... Ne, obaa-chan, come look at this!" she cried excitedly. Pinako left Ed, drool pooling under his face as he fell asleep with his head on the table, and took Syaoran's arm, "Do you think it will work?"

"Hmm," Pinako puffed her pipe as she studied the connections, "Give it a try."

Winry nodded as she got, yet more tools from various other places and got to work rearranging wires. Pinako nudged Ed awake.

"We'll come back to it in the morning," she told him. He nodded and stumbled armless to the couch and flopped into it.

"And _you're_ cleaning the sand out of it," Winry added, not breaking her concentraition.

"It's not like I went swimming in the stuff," Ed argued half-heartedly before sleep took over and he closed his eyes.

"Almost there..." Winry mumbled to herself as Pinako turned in. Drowsiness was making her eyelids hurt, but she couldn't stop this project in the middle. There was just no question there. Finally, she sat back and smiled.

"Now, just a few more adjustments!" she stated triumphantly. Slowly and steadily she worked into the night. Even Syaoran had fallen asleep out of sheer boredom. She was on the downward stretch by the time the first bird sang its morning song, alternating working on his arm and punching data into his ear. Not to mention the notebook now overflowing with notes and sketches.

"And that should... do it!" she said hopefully, leaning back in her chair to stretch out her back and arms. She leaned forward once more to tighten any last minute bolts and got to work getting ready to turn the power supply back to his arm.

"Brace yourself," Winry told Syaoran, "There's going to be a bit of a surprise."

Winry's heart was thudding, her hands practically shaking, "Three... two... One!"

She pushed the final button and in an instant Syaoran squirmed in his chair, crying out loudly...

_...In pain._


	9. The Truth of Real Cuteness

Syaoran couldn't believe it even as he ran his hand over Den's coarse fur. Coarse! The conventionally unpleasant sensation felt wonderful to Syaoran. He waved his arm back and forth just to feel the small wind gust he had created with his movement. His right arm lay forgotten beside him as he touched everything in his reach. However, this new arm made him realize just how numb the rest of him was as he stumbled to stay upright. Sakura walked wearily into the room.

"What's wrong, Syaoran-kun? I heard you scream." she asked, rubbing her eyes. Practically everyone had been awake before her. Syaoran stepped up to her and touched her soft cheek.

"I can feel you, again!" he breathed. He was able to feel the very thing he missed the most since the accident; Sakura's warmth. He turned and bowed to Winry, "Thank you very much!"

Winry waved her hand dismissively, "Thank _you_ for letting me take you apart!"

"Why can't you do that to my arm?" Ed complained, going at his automail with an old toothbrush and a basin of warm water.

"I won't, for three reasons. One, Li-kun's arm was halfway there to begin with and it was just a matter of rearranging and adding a few things. Two, you go through arms like crazy. Could you imagine the pain if you broke it or got it blown off like last time? Three, you... can't... afford it!" Winry listed, each reason deepening Ed's scowl more and more.

"How much are you charging him?" He prodded.

"He payed me with his very presence here, not to mention letting me tinker!" She replied, winking, "Now, how about we get to work on that other arm? It'll be a lot faster now that I know what I'm doing!"

--

The Lieutenant Colonel looked to the young teenage girl casually hand-sewing an elaborate blue hat and stuffed his hands in his pockets. She seemed content enough as she pulled each stitch with care, but it wouldn't be at all a hinderance if she were given a little extra motivation. His fingers ran across the glossy surface of the familiar photograph as he pulled it to his gaze. Maes shuddered with hapiness as a blissful smile spread across his face. A picture meant a thousand words even though he wasn't sure there were enough synonyms for the word "cute". However, Maes was willing to borrow from other languages if need be. After debating whether or not she could handle such intense amounts of adorabillity, he decided to go for it. After all, there was only one Elysia in the entire world and he wouldn't want an intelligent girl like Tomoyo to miss out.

"Tomoyo-san, look!" he stated proudly, holding out the picture of his beloved daughter. "This is my pride and joy, the light of my life, my adorable daughter, Elysia! Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Tomoyo looked up from her sewing to look at the photo and squealed. Actually _squealed_! Maes's grin widened.

"She's _so adorable!_" she cried, practically limp in a gush. "You must be so proud to have her as your daughter!"

"Thank you!" he beamed. He was so happy to find someone, other than his wife, that shared the same apreciation for truly cute things.

"However, she's not as cute as Sakura-chan," she stated flatly, making Maes's shoulders slumped instantly.

"What?"

"Well, I'm not saying she isn't _one_ of the cutest things I've ever seen, just not _the _cutest thing I've ever seen," she padded his shoulder, "It's not anyone's fault; it's just the way things are!" Tomoyo pulled out several photographs from her shoulder bag and held them out. They were all pictures of Sakura in various costumes and poses, all of which Tomoyo adored.

"You're wrong," Maes concluded, very sure of himself.

"I'm sorry?" Tomoyo asked politely, maybe she missheard him.

"You're wrong, Elysia is much cuter."

Tomoyo smiled. A challenger, eh? Perhaps he was too blinded by the love for his daughter to notice just how cute Sakura was. She stood up and opened the front door. Inside, Winry was making slight modifications to Ed's newly cleaned automail as Pinako looked over the notes for Syaoran's arm.

"Could I borrow Li-kun for a moment?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran looked to Pinako, who nodded.

"I won't need you for a few more minutes, run along." she said. Syaoran got up and walked to the doorway.

"What is it?" as soon as he asked, Elysia's picture was shoved in his face.

"Who do you think is cuter? Sakura-chan or Elysia-chan." Tomoyo demanded. At that moment, Syaoran's soul went blank as to what to say. He looked to the picture, then to the love of his life playing cards in the grass with Al and Loyalty.

"Sa-Sakura," he stammered, mostly in truth, partly in fear of Tomoyo. She gave Maes a triumphant look. She knew Syaoran had good eyes.

"Don't be silly," began Winry, "Everyone knows Elysia-chan is the cutest person in the world." She winked to Tomoyo as Ed nodded.

Perhaps with coaxing and a few more pictures, the foolish Lieutenant Colonel would open his eyes and embrace the truth. The Truth of Real Cuteness. It wouldn't be easy, but Tomoyo was up for a little challenge.

--

Their card game had somehow moved Sakura, Al, and Loyalty down to the shallow river. Sakura slipped off her shoes and dipped her toes in the gently flowing water. It was crisp and chilly, but not bitterly cold.

"Do you come to this river often?" she asked after several seconds of silence. Al looked over to her.

"When I was younger I would come here all the time when I was sad or angry at nii-san," he replied softly.

"Did you and your brother fight often?"

"Not really,"

"He's similar to onii-chan. He may seem tough or mean on the outside, but I know he loves me a lot!" she explained happily, "I wonder what onii-chan is doing now? If he's worrying about me..."

"I'm sure he is," Al assured her. Several more moments of silence washed over them.

"Ne, Al-kun. What happened to your father?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

Al said nothing.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Shouldn't I have asked?"

"No, no!" Al said, "I don't really remember him much. He left when I was very young. Nii-san gets angry whenever someone mentions him, so I just wasn't ready for the question."

"I see. My mother died when I was little, so I don't remember her, either. Onii-chan was ten, the same age you were when you lost your mother. He said he could see her spirit, though." she explained. Sakura felt like she could really relate to Al, like he understood a special language only a select few people knew.

"What about you?" Sakura asked, turning to Loyalty, "Do you have any memories?"

_There were only a few words to descibe the place he was in, now. It was everything, yet it was hardly anything. He didn't understand it, he couldn't understand it. Not in a million or even a billion years could he figure it all out. However, there it was, the universe and more cramming itself into his mind. Everything except for who he was and what he was. Where he came from, where he would go._

_"And this one is called Loyalty," said an older woman's voice. He opened his eyes, slightly surprised that he had eyes to open. He had a form and mass and took up space. His vision was blurred as he got used to being grounded, part of scenery. _

_"A Virtue, huh?" this voice was younger and seductive. Loyalty could feel the gazes of several beings on him. He didn't want to move, not after all of that._

_"So I guess that means this one wasn't made in sin, right?" came an annoyed male voie, "Weak."_

_"It's useless, so can I eat it?" asked a third voice._

_"No," the older woman said shortly, "Let's watch this one and see where it goes."_

"Loyalty-kun?" Sakura's voice brought him back to the present. He stared at her concerned eyes, how they were so much different from the cold glares he had recieved from his previous company. He did the first thing that felt right. He smiled.

--

"Leave me alone!" Syaoran outbursted again. The small creature giggled and poked his eye again.

"And that? That didn't hurt either?" he asked.

"I'll give you hurt, if that's what you want!" Syaoran retorted.

"I still don't get that thing..." murmured Winry, looking up from her work to raise an eyebrow at Kero.

"It's sort of like a chimera," Ed added, poking the tiny lion in the side.

"I am the Guardian Beast of the Seal, Keroberos! I am incredibly cool and very powerful and that is all you ever need know!" Kero explained, "I know it's a lot to take in. After all, you are only young humans."

Winry and Ed looked to his small paws, fluffy cute tail, and chubby cheeks and exchanged glances.

"I say poke it again," Syaoran suggested.


	10. The Match

As Syaoran and Ed mumbled aimlessly in pain after having their arms attached, Sakura and Winry got things ready for the two of them to shower.

"Loyalty-kun," began Sakura, taking a set of clothes from her bag. Syaoran was already out back, "Could you deliver this to Syaoran-kun?"

Loyalty nodded and took the garment. As he shifted it in his hands a single brown strand brushed his fingertips, making him drop the clothing as if he had been burned. He looked frightened at it for a few seconds, before taking off out of the house.

"Wait, Loyalty-kun!" Sakura called after him, "What's wrong? Did you get hurt?" She searched the outfit, expecting to find some kind of stinging insect and was puzzled to find nothing as the hair fell forgotten to the floorboards.

--

"Ready?" Al asked after everyone was clean. He stood about ten feet opposite Syaoran in a large dirt clearing, "I won't go easy on you!"

"And I thank you for that," Syaoran replied, adjusting the sleeve of his old robes. He found he could afford a little more agility in this fatigueless body and wanted to wear something that would easily bend with his limbs.

"All right you two," began Maes, "Remember, no hand to hand, this sheer power against power. Ready!" He walked off to the side where everyone was watching. A piece of chalk was being gripped tightly in Al's hand as Syaoran held a pair of silk red tassels between his fingers, "Start!"

Al was the first to move, drawing a transmutation circle in the dirt. After a flash of blue light, a branch of rock burst through the ground and aimed at Syaoran. He leapt into the air just in time and landed in a squatting position on top of the rock.

"You're very fast, this is going to be a bit difficult," Al complimented to his opponent perched above him.

"One has to be," Syaoran explained, pulling out a sutra to create an electrical surge that crumbled the rock, "When one lives with the cousin I have."

After creating a small blinding whirlwind of dust and dirt, Syaoran went behind Al, who only noticed him and transmuted the metal bells on his robes into coils that wrapped around him like ropes.

Loyalty watched from a tree and moved out on his limb to get a better look. They looked like they were enjoying themselves to no end. However... Loyalty looked down at his body. Why did he have it? He had no soul. Sure, he had feelings and a basic thought process. He could smile, frown, learn, fear, but there was something missing. He could see it in Sakura. The life in her eyes and a certain... favoring toward Syaoran that Loyalty didn't quite understand. He saw it in everyone, only for different people. Loyalty was fond of his companions, but in a different way than these humans seemed to. To Loyalty, a soul was merely extra feelings. Like an upgrade package for a computer program. It wasn't bad to have the old version; the new one was just more convenient and filled with whistles and bells. That's how he justified the emptiness, like a fancy addition he didn't need. Wanted, but not needed. He looked back to Syaoran. He had that full program, but nothing to run it on. He wanted everything Loyalty had and rightfully so! This body didn't belong to him; it belonged to its rightful owner, to Syaoran. It wasn't natural for the two of them to exist in the same world and he was reminded of that earlier that evening. Syaoran's soul was to be with Syaoran's body and the world of balance wouldn't have it any other way without a fight.

One of them had to go, to leave this world forever. Either Syaoran's soul had to be taken, or Loyalty's body. He didn't like this emptiness; he wanted that upgrade more than anything.

--

"A good match!" Syaoran announced, shaking Al's hand.

"You were a great opponent! I'm not surprised it turned into a draw." Al replied.

"Thank you. However, everyone seems to have gotten bored," he looked over to their now sleeping spectators, "I suppose since neither of us got tired, it went on for several hours." The adults had already turned in after the third hour and the house was quiet when everyone else came inside.

"Well, Loyalty, how was your day?" Al asked as he set up to sleep, "Was the match interesting?"

He answered with a rustle of branches as his upside down body hung from a limb to give Al the biggest grin he had. Al felt like smiling himself.

"Ano... There's no room inside. Do you mind if I sleep out here?" Syaoran asked behind them. Al turned around and nodded.

"Of course!" he replied as Syaoran began to climb the tree as well. "Good night, everyone." Al finally called softly.

"Oi," Syaoran interrupted.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering... what it was like for you? What does it feel like to be a suit of armor?"

Al thought before answering, "Actually, I never thought of myself _as_ the armor. It's like I'm driving a car. You don't say you are the car, you just control where it goes. It's almost like my soul is pushing on the inside, making it move. It feels so natural now, I don't even think about it. Why do you ask? Do you feel like you are the persocom?"

"Your brother said my case was a little different from yours. He said that my soul is probably meshed with the persocom's 'brain' so to speak. That even if my anchoring seal is broken, a little bit of me may stay behind."

"Well, let's hope we don't have to find out, ne?"

--

"What's wrong, Loyalty-kun?" Winry asked kindly as he walked with Sakura, Tomoyo, and she, into town to pick up a few supplies.

"He's been depressed all day," Tomoyo commented as he watched the ground move under his bare feet. He had been thinking about it again, about why he was here. It was getting worse since the sparing match a few days before. Occasionally the gate would appear when he was deep in thought, its doors remaining closed. Loyalty would get away from it as fast as he could and when he looked back, it would be gone. Like it knew that he was unsure about staying in this world, or perhaps waiting for him to give someone else to it instead. Whatever the reason, it sent chills through him that seemed to make his empty heart even hollower. However, this was one of the few times when he wasn't being haunted by it, so he picked up his feet and smiled the brightest smile he could. For the girls. For some reason, it made them happy to see his lips turned upward, so he did it for them.

After all, there may be a time when not even a smile will make them happy.

* * *

**Ending note- **Hmm... Loyalty's having conflicting thoughts? Sorry for such a short chapter. The rest of the story's all planned out, now and I fear that it will be coming to a close in the next two chapters! So, just hang on for a little bit, because the end is near! The next chapter will have some more post episode 26 spoilers, but it's nothing you won't find out in the next few weeks watching it on Adult Swim. 


	11. Loyalty Decides

"Watch closely, Syaoran. He has them trained." Ed whispered as they helped the girls and Loyalty with their purchases when they returned. Loyalty grinned goofily and made the girls laugh and cheer. Then, he would let his expression become glum and they would slump their shoulders with mock depression. He would promptly smile again and they would cheer once more. "You see? About a month into this world and he can bend women to his will with hardly any effort! He's uncovered the secret to manhood!" Ed was right. No matter how many times Loyalty smiled or frowned, there was always a reaction from Winry, Tomoyo, and Sakura. "Now, watch," Ed put on the biggest goofiest grin his lips would allow. It caught Winry's attention imediately.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Ed's expression slumped instantly, "What are you planning over there, Ed?"

"Forget it, Winry," Ed moaned. He looked back to Syaoran and gave him a look that clearly said, "See?"

"Hmm," Syaoran thought for a few seconds, then allowed himself to smile a little... then a little more... then grin.

"Syaoran-kun! It's so refreshing to see you smiling!" Sakura stated happily, taking that moment to give him a small hug. Ed gaped at him.

"It's you, I think." He told Ed when they had gone back to their game.

The day had gone by quickly, especially for one so eventless. It was no wonder that Loyalty had gone into one of his thinking sessions again. He couldn't stand these feelings anymore. They were either filled with regret or guilt. No matter what path he chose, it would be better for everyone, he reminded himself. No matter what, the pain he felt inside would stop.

--

"Everyone help to prepare for this storm," Pinako announced as the black clouds began to loom closer to the Rockbell household, "The wind is going to really pick up, so it would do good to board up the windows!"

In an instant, the house was in a rustle, gathering wood, nails, and tarps. They fled outdoors, the wind already pulling at their hair and clothing. Everyone was at a window or opening, closing it tightly. The sky was yellow and sickly looking, like all blueness was tarnished. Syaoran was nailing the board into the window as Ed held it into place when they were both turned around by Loyalty. His body was plastered with transmutation circles and his face was cold and almost expressionless.

"All done," Winry sighed as everyone filed back into the house. Everyone nodded.

"Where's Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked, slight worry in her voice.

"Now that you mention it, Edward-kun is missing as well," Maes commented, "As is the homunculus."

"Sakura-chan?" Winry asked as she watched her put her shoes back on, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for them!" she announced. Pinako put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Stay. We don't want you to get lost as well." she ordered. Sakura shook her head.

"I can't lose Syaoran-kun again!" She knew something bad was going to happen. She knew it was more than just being a little lost in a thunder storm, "Please forgive me, Rockbell-san!" She padded the cards in her pocket and walked out the door.

--

"What is this?" Edward called through the howling wind as Loyalty led them to a clearing. In the center was a giant white alchemy array. Loyalty gestured for Ed kneel in front of the circle, "What's going on, Loyalty?"

The homunculus merely pushed him to the grass, using his powers to melt the ground around his knees, incasing them. Ed was stuck, partway underground and unable to move.

"Loyalty, answer us! What're you--" Syaoran was cut off as the power to his body was cut short. He collapsed in the center of the array as Loyalty knelt beside him, turning him over.

"Loyalty-kun!" came a female voice over the increasingly heavier wind. Sakura walked over next to Ed.

"Don't walk into the array," He advised, she nodded. As the living virtue looked into the distance, a large set of doors appeared before him. He was ready for it this time. He watched the Gate's doors open slowly as over a hundred pair of eyes gazed back at him. He looked back to Syaoran as he held him in his arms, raising his fist over his lower back.

"Loyalty! Don't!" Ed ordered. "Don't do something you'd regret!"

"I could never regret this. Only one of us was meant to live here," replied a voice that seemed to come from the Gate itself, "Thank you, Edward. Activate the array as soon as I'm finished."

"Loyalty-kun!" Sakura cried. She looked behind her as she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, "Hughes-san?"

"Don't watch," was all he said.

Loyalty raised his fist, aiming for Syaoran's blood seal.

Sakura leaned into Maes, as he held her shoulders comfortingly. She didn't understand anything that was going on, yet she couldn't stop crying.

His fist swung down, Sakura gasped and looked away into Maes's chest as she heard a sickening crunch. She turned around slowly as she could feel her embrace get tighter.

"SYAORAN!" she screamed a piercing scream that broke through the storm, stabbing into the ears of anyone who was within several hundred feet. Syaoran's body laid in Loyalty's lap, the fragments of his back scattered all around him. Her heart felt like it had split in two as she could still see remnents of blood on the flecks of metal. Maes knelt down and held her against him, the way a father would protect a child from a nightmare as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Do it, now!" came the voice from the Gate. Before Ed knew what he was doing, he clapped his hands together and thrust them onto the array as it, and the circles on Loyalty's body began to glow like fluorescent lights.

--

What was going on? It was like his trip into the internet, yet there was even more information. However, it was more graceful, it didn't feel intense and painful. It almost felt right. He looked down and found nothing. No body, no form, nothing. Like he was nothing more than a hovering sphere of feelings. He could see all around him, yet his vision was still focused as hundreds of ink black hands slinked on and around him. Another form appeared in his vision, his form.

_No,_ he reminded himself, _Loyalty's form._

"This belongs to you," said a voice that had no tone or sound, yet it was perfectly clear to him. He didn't know to whom the voice was refering to or what the voice was even talking about. The last thing he remembered was Loyalty's hands cupped around him as everything went black.


	12. Fullpersocom Cardcaptor

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura cried softly once more as she cradled the limp persocom in her arms. She turned the switch behind its ear up, it's eyes slowly opened. Lights flashed across its eyes as it took in its surroundings.

"I'm dammaged," it stated.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Is that the name you wish to address me by?" it inquired. As a persocom, it had retained all of the data since the first time it was turned on. It knew everything that had happened to this point. Yet it didn't care. It didn't understand the pain Sakura felt now, "An upgrade package has been removed from my system. Did you authorize this?"

"Of course not!" she sobbed. So that's all the most precious soul in the world was to this computer? Data?

"Sakura-sama seems distraught. Have I done something wrong?" it was an innocent question asked from an innocent being, yet it tore her open.

"No, it's nothing you've done... "

"There is still some leftover data from my past upgrade. Would you like me to delete it?" the persocom asked. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Part of Syaoran-kun? No! Don't delete it! Never get rid of that information!" she ordered.

"Sakura, let's go inside." Ed suggested, transmuting the ground to release him, "Your persocom will become even more dammaged with its back out like that."

Shakily she nodded and stood up, the persocom still in her arms. Ed and Maes were about to help her carry it back to the house when the Gate's doors burst open once more and a collapsed form could be seen at its stoop. Sakura squinted through the rain and gasped, begining to run up to it. Maes grabbed her arm.

"Don't approach it." he said. She nodded as the Gate closed and slowly dissapeared. When it was completely gone, he released her and she ran up to the body.

"Loyalty-kun..." she breathed. She felt his chest. It was warm and moved up and down steadily, "He's still alive!" she cried. Ed left the persocom to Maes as he helped Sakura carry Loyalty into the house.

--

He heard voices, soft voices. A low chatter that slowly turned into individual words.

"Loyalty-kun," Winry's voice filled his ears. He was somewhere warm and soft... Warm... Soft... He sat bolt upright in his seat, feeling his body and touching the area around him. Touching, feeling.

"Rockbell." he stated. Winry looked at him flabergasted.

"Y-you spoke!" she cried. Sakura and Al crowded around him.

"Of course I... Sakura!" he cried, leaning foward to embrace her.

"L-Loyalty-kun...?" she stammered.

"No," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and errupted with tears. She held him tighter and sat down with him, crying loudly.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo rested her hand on her shoulder.

"You have no idea how hard it was to watch you die again!" she sobbed.

"Shh, don't cry." he comforted softly, ignoring the tear running down his own cheek. Never had that burning droplet felt so good against his face.

"What's going on?" Pinako asked. Now everyone was gathered around the two.

"Loyalty made the ultimate sacrifice," he continued, "He gave his body to me."

"Li-kun!" Tomoyo cried, her hand over her mouth. Even she was begining to cry silently. When they finally let go of each other, Sakura touched the red ouroboros on his abdomen.

"But this marking," she murmured.

"He's still a homunculus," Ed commented.

"A homunculus with a soul," Al added, "Then, does that mean he was the first perfect 'Created Human'? No limitations, no exceptions, no drawbacks like with all the homunculi before him?"

"I suppose it does," Maes said pensively.

"Well, we've witnessed two things tonight; a miracle and a tragedy," began Pinako, "The miracle of Li's life and the tragedy of Loyalty's death."

--

"Well, Colonel?" Edward prodded. Roy sighed and curled his lips.

"The only bit of advice I can give you is; don't lift your shirt," he told Syaoran, "Your death never happened in the first place, do you understand?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes, sir. I understand."

"...And then I swing the staff down and say, 'Return to thy true form, Clow Card!'" Sakura demonstrated to the crowd of military that had gathered around her. They stared intently at her in awe. Alex was even trying to work scientific formulas on the palm of his broad hand in an attempt to relate it to alchemy.

"It makes no sense!" he exclaimed.

"No, _that_ doesn't make sense," Riza murmured as she watched the sparkles around the major's head pulsed with concentration. Everyone nodded in agreeance.

"It seems Loyalty-kun hasn't died after all," Tomoyo commented quietly away from the group, "Maybe he isn't there entirely, but he isn't gone."

"Why do you say that?" Al asked. Tomoyo pointed to Syaoran, who was shaking his head at Jean, snatching the ciggarette box from his pocket.

"Agh! Not again!" Jean complained, "What do I have to do? _Chain_ them to me?" He leaned out the open window as he watched the box fall once more to the ground. Grumbling, he left Roy's office.

"I think a great deal of him, is still inside Li-kun. Perhaps none of it left him, even. He was just pushed aside." Tomoyo smiled, "Like he's sitting back to enjoy the ride and only coming out when he wants to." Her face suddenly grew shocked and depressed, "Agh!"

"What is it?" Al asked concernedly.

"I forgot to film Sakura-chan in her costume!"

--

"Thank you so much!" Sakura said for the tenth time as she bowed to the Elric brothers in downtown Central.

"It was nothing! Really!" Ed countered. Sakura shook her head.

"If it wasn't for you, Syaoran-kun wouldn't be here." she explained.

"I hope you get your body back soon," Syaoran told Al.

"Thank you," he replied, "It was refreshing to talk to someone who knew exactly what I'm going through. Seeing you gave me even more hope."

"I know you'll succeed, especially if you don't lose that hope."

--

"Do you need help with that?" Syaoran asked as Sakura carried groceries into the kitchen.

"No, I told you! You're a guest, so let me be hospitable!" she insisted. Syaoran sighed, smiling, "Besides, I have help now!" She turned to the persocom happily cutting vegitables, "Ne, Loyalty?"

The persocom nodded, "Yes, Sakura-sama. I'll help with anything you need."

"Oh, I see," Syaoran began in mock indignation, "You don't need me anymore."

"I didn't mean it like that," Sakura giggled, stuffing a cherry tomato in his mouth.

"Even if you never needed me again, I'd still stay by your side until you did," he told her after eating the sharp tasting fruit. Sakura leaned over the counter and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why Syaoran-kun, how virtuous of you." she said slyly as he tried to hide the redness that had spread across his face.

_After all, loyalty is a virtue._

**The End**


End file.
